forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Angel
Twisted Angel, more commonly called "Twisted", is an alter ego of Angel, created when Angel was exposed to radiation from the Wastelands. Though originally trapped in Angel's body, she now posesses her own body. Description Twisted Angel has dirty, brownish/dark blonde, long, wavy, spiky, thick hair in a high-ponytail that reaches the middle of her back, and sticks out in jagged pieces in certain places. She has orange, slitted eyes, as well as a lithe, short, curvy, and strong build (although her muscles seem to look harder and more defined). (about 5’3’ in height). She has a round-ish face, a button nose (that makes her look haughty). Twisted Angel also has a pair of draconic, scaly wings, which are yellow-orange in color. The wings have dull golden tips. The rest of her skin is covered in the same type of yellow-orange scaling, except for her face. A prehensile tail of the same color rises behind her back. The tail has a plume of white feathers on the end. She wears a gray tank top and black shorts, as well as a pair of goggles usually held up on her forehead. Twisted also wears a weapon belt with several daggers and guns on it. Personality Twisted Angel is demented, crazy, blood thirsty, and believes that she should either rule together with Basilisk, or take over the Wastelands herself. She is very violent, and gives her emotions full reign. This does not mean that she isn’t cunning, but when in one of her moods or on a blood lust, she will become more brash. She does not believe in absolutes or this so called “truth”, and only believes in taking what she can in the here and now. Her capacity to care or have pity has either been erased or perverted, and she is practically a wild card. She serves the hive mind, but likes being in control, which is why she wants her own body (She seems to want Oncilla to make her one). However, due to her being connected to Angel, their connection goes both ways. Twisted can influence Angel, but...Angel can influence and even change Twisted as well. Which is why that when Twisted is in the presence of something truly beautiful, she will be in awe of it, and possibly soften. Powers Twisted is practically the opposite of Angel. Her offensive powers have been heightened a lot, but her defensive and healing powers were weakened. She cannot summon the Sword of Firmament, but she prefers to summon a light bow and arrows, light daggers, or light gauntlets. She also has enhanced reflexes, strength, and fighting abilities. Her scales are very tough and act as her defense (she can summon shields, but they are weak). She is also able to slash and hack with her claws, and her ability to control the element of fire has been strengthened. She is also able to take control of certain animals (but it works easier on Wasteland animals). When she does so, her claws glow orange, and she slashes at the animal’s head (or at least where she thinks their brain is. It doesn’t leave a mark). When she takes over them, their eyes turn orange, and they obey her bidding. However, this takes energy, and she can only maintain control when she is Twisted, and she can’t control many with full control. If she takes over too many, she might lose control, or she’ll have to release an animal to maintain control. (About five is a max, before she starts slipping.) although if she trained it and grew stronger, she would be able to control more. Equipment Weapons Twisted Angel carries several guns, though it is unknown whether she has used them. She also carries multiple knives. It is unknown whether she has used them or not, but it is likely that she did when she attempted to kill Basilisk. Relationships *Normal Angel: She has both disdain and a sick “love” for her, although Angel really does not care to discern what the complexities of Twisted’s feelings towards her are. Twisted both wants to be rid of Angel and wants to work together with her, to protect (in a "keep her all to herself" sense, mind you) her and destroy her, so she is practically torn, which, when added to her violent nature, produces a very unstable psyche. *Basilisk: She both despises and admires her. Although they both serve the same hive mind, Twisted believes that she could either be a better ruler, or that she could work together with Basilisk to rule the Wastelands and fully take over. *Crimson: She has not met him, but knows him from Angel’s memories, and does not want to think about what she would do if she came across him. She prefers to not confront him. It isn’t necessarily fear, but... *Lily: She prefers to ignore her, just seeing her as Purple’s shadow. She would at least acknowledge Purple through her hatred, but Lily, she feels absolutely nothing towards her. *Purple: Twisted has not come across Purple yet, but she does know her from Angel’s memories, and is quite disdainful towards her. She sees her as a half-breed, partly taken by the Wastelands, but not quite, and would rather end her then try to work with her. *Sanetra: Twisted holds a burning hatred towards Sanetra, as she tried to stop Twisted from killing Basilisk. She hates all that she stands for, and she hates her because of the close relationship she has with Angel (that’s one of the reasons she hates practically everyone, actually). Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Character Category:Wastelands Corrupted